


Well, Maybe I'm a Crook For Stealing Your Heart Away

by MooHaHa



Category: Molliarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, creeper-ish Moriarty, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooHaHa/pseuds/MooHaHa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jim, the final problem wasn't stopping Sherlock. Not completely. The final problem was Molly. She'd done the unexpected. She'd gotten to Jim. The problem? She didn't love him. She loved Sherlock. At least, that's who she thought she loved. This summary is terrible, I know, but the story's pretty good (I hope!) Title from "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters and Men. Molliarty. Rated Teen and up to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, is anyone even there? If, by chance, someone actually happens to find my story, then thank you for reading, reviews will be greatly appreciated! This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm new to the Sherlock fandom, so if there's anything that needs to be corrected, PLEASE let me know!  
> Also, I (unfortunately) do not own Sherlock, Molly Hooper, or (most regrettably) Jim Moriarty :'(

He couldn't see it, but he could hear what was happening. He heard the pain in the voice as it said its final words: "Goodbye, John." He heard something, probably the phone, hit the ground. Then, he heard silence, followed by a muffled panic down below. It was done. Everything he'd hoped for was done, and now he didn't know what to do. Now, he was bored.

Jim didn't really know what to expect, now that Sherlock was gone & out of the way. His game, his goal, was gone. Won. Achieved. Of course, he didn't kill Sherlock just to kill him, no, no, no, no, no. He may be a criminal, a murderer, but there was a reason. A very good reason, in fact. He just couldn't quite remember it. His mind was still a bit fuzzy after hitting the cement rooftop of St. Barts.

St. Barts.

That's what it was. He remembered his reason. The reason Sherlock had to die. The reason he had to live.

He smiled, an honest, hopeful, happy smile, as her name fell from his lips: "Molly."


	2. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.....Read to see what :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I'm not sure if anyone's actually reading this or not, but if you are, comments are ALWAYS appreciated - whether it's a compliment/criticism of the story, just saying "hi!", or just to tell me to stop listening to Jensen Ackles singing "The Weight" (Never gonna happen, btw)  
> Anyways, on to Chapter Twooo!!!  
> P.S. - this story is also on fanfiction.net with the same title, but my username there is You'reWorthMoreThanGold xP

Molly stared at the morgue wall, unsure of what to think or feel at the moment. She'd just blatantly lied to her friends – Sherlock's friends – in a way that cruelly toyed with their emotions.

She'd just told them Sherlock was dead. He wasn't really, of course, but that's what made it so difficult. Had it been real, she would've been devastated, but she wouldn't be feeling this heavy weight of guilt that is currently on her shoulders. If it was real, she wouldn't have to live with the fact that John Watson, Sherlock's best friend, practically just had an emotional breakdown in her morgue, and it was caused by her two-word lie: "He's gone."  
Now, he really was gone. Not dead-gone, obviously, more like out-of-the-country gone. She had done her part in keeping him & her other friends alive. She helped him fake his death and sent him off to God knows where. They decided it was safest she didn't know where he was, just in case.  
She doesn't normally do this, help people pretend to die. But, it was Sherlock, and anytime Sherlock asked her for something, he got it. He was a weakness to her. All it took was one look into those eyes & she's willing to do whatever he needed, and he took advantage of that.  
But, he still cared for her. He didn't want her to get hurt.  
He had warned her about Moriarty, told her that her supposedly gay ex-boyfriend would probably end up in the morgue later that day. He didn't want her to be surprised if he did.

Even though she was thankful for the warning, in a way, she wished she didn't know. She didn't know if she could handle seeing him like that – she had a hard enough time with Sherlock looking all battered and dead, and it was fake. She didn't know how she'd react to seeing Jim like that.

Sure, she knew he was psychotic. She knew he was a murderer, that he used her to get to Sherlock, she KNEW that it was all fake, but no matter how hard she tried to get rid of him, he was permanently seared into her mind, and ultimately, he was permanently seared into her heart. She didn't see the murderous lunatic. She thought about him often, and, no matter what the news said, she still saw him as her Jim: the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw her, like she truly was something special. The way he smiled when he played with Toby, her cat. There was nothing about the Jim she knew that said "evil murderer." At least, not that see could see. She could be quite oblivious to important details.

She mentally and emotionally began to prepare herself, knowing that the body of her ex-boyfriend would be rolling through those doors any time now.

She was almost finished with the required paperwork necessary to make Sherlock legally dead when she heard the doors open. She turned, expecting to see a team of medics and/or police pushing a covered gurney. She gasped quietly as she saw those eyes, that smile, that man who was begrudgingly etched into her heart. Still living. Still breathing.  
"Hello, Molly," he said, in a soft, kind voice.  
She wanted to say so much, wanted to ask so many questions, but she also didn't want to speak to him at all. She wanted to run, but she also knew that he wouldn't, couldn't, hurt her  
Instead of asking, or running, a single word escaped her lips:  
"Jim?"


	3. Chapter 3: Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, you just gotta read to see what happens :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this playlist that I'm putting together for me to listen to when I write, and I was wondering if ya'll have any suggestions of songs that remind you of Molliarty. Any genre is fine, just mention the song in a comment!
> 
> If you wanna know what songs I've already got on the list, let me know & I'll tell ya! Also, if you have any suggestions for the story, please feel free to mention them! I may not be able to use them, but I'd definitely like to hear them! Reviews are always appreciated. They fuel the creative fire :P
> 
> Anyways, on to the story!

 "Technically, it's James, but don't worry, you can call me Jim. Oh, come on, Molly! Don't look so surprised. If our friend Sherly can rise from the dead, then why can't I? Oh, don't give me that shocked look, of course I knooow, Gotta admit, it wasn't what I'd planned, but it's alright. I may even let him live this time, as long as he doesn't get in the way…." He trailed off. 

"Why are you here?" Molly demanded. 

He looked at her, mock confusion covering his face, "Isn't this where you go after you die? 

She glared at him, "Well, you're obviously still alive. What do you want?" 

"See, that's the problem," he said, slowly walking towards her. "I don't know, not completely, not anymore. I used to know, before….before you. Now, I'm not sure. I'm never "not sure". Ever. You were just supposed to be a path to Sherlock, a distraction. I've never had to find things to distract me from my distraction before you. Now, I'm all out of distractions." He moved closer, but she couldn't escape She'd backed away until her back hit a wall. "You're afraid of me?" he asked, a slight tinge of pain in his voice. 

She laughed, a spiteful, hurt laugh that surprised him & made him back away. "Afraid? Try hurt. Angry. You used me to get to my friend. You tricked me! You tried to kill my friends! Then you died, but not really, and you're trying to start the cycle over! You're not gonna trick me again. I'm…I'm not going through that again. I'm not backing away out of fear. I just don't want to be near you." 

Molly had never snapped like that, but she'd never been hurt like he'd hurt her. She wanted to think, to believe that he actually cared, that he was really here for her, but she also knew who he was & she didn't want to hurt like that again.

He, on the other hand, didn't know how to react. He didn't know if he should be hurt by her distrust, proud for her standing up for herself, or happy to see this angrier, slightly darker side of her. He decided to go with proud, because it was the least emotional of the three. I didn't come back for her, exactly, just to find out why she's such an issue for me, he told himself.

 "Glad to see you've finally learned to stand up for yourself. I'm not here to hurt you. And, trust me, if I was gonna get to Sherlock again, it wouldn't be through you. I don't like to do things the same way twice." He moved closer, but she didn't move this time, even when he was just inches away. He leaned in & whispered, "I guess I'll just have to convince you otherwise. You'll see, I'm not here to hurt you." He gently kissed her cheek, then walked away.

 She stood there, dazed, as he stopped at the door. "Oh, I forgot to mention," he said, turning towards her, "you look lovely in that jumper." Then, he was gone, like he'd never been there.

 Molly stood there, unsure of what to do next. She could still feel a ghost of his lips on her cheek, followed by a tear. Her Jim was still there, in the back of her mind, but now she also sees the man who tried to kill her friend, the man who used her to get to him. _The worst part_ , she thought _, is that, regardless of what he's done, I think I might be in love with him._


	4. the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read & see ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm terrible. I'm SOSOSOSO sorry it's been sooo long!! Life has been crazy, and I just haven't had a chance :/ I can't promise it'll never happen again, but I promise I'll try y hardest to keep it from happeneing. I hope you'll forgive me!  
> Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, they're all greatly appreciated. Commenter Susie, I absolutely LOVED your playlist!! There were so many amazing songs, some of them I've listened to forever but never conncted them to Molliarty until now. THANK YOU  
> Anyway, on to the new chapter, and PLEASE COMMENT! I don't care if it's a negative comment, a positive comment, or a chili recipe, I just wanna hear what you've got to say.  
> *********************************************************************************************************

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Molly screamed at herself, punctuating each word with a smack on the steering wheel of her car. After her connfrontation with Moriarty a few hours ago, she was feeling frustrated, angry, and confused. "You're just so STUPID Molly! Oh, sorry! She apologized through the window to the man walking by that she nearly scared to death when she accidentally hit the car's horn. She took a deep breath and tried her best not to cry.

"You really shouldn't feel like this. He's evil. He's psychotic. He – He'll never love you, so why waste your time, anyway? Oh God, it's like Sherlock all  
over again…Oh God, what would Sherlock think?! He tried to kill him!"

She started the long drive home, still talking to herself, thankful the day was near its end. She'd moved out of the small flat in London once she found out who Jim really was. She didn't think it was safe to stay, since he'd been over a few times when they dated. Deep down, she felt like she'd be safe, but decided to follow the advice of her friends and coworkers. So, she packed up and moved to a small, slightly secluded house hidden at the back of a small, old suburb outside of London. She liked it better there, away from the noise and chaos of the city. She also got it at a cheap price, since Lestrade knew the previous owner and talked him down on the price.

She pulled into her driveway, looking forward to just snuggling up with her cat, Toby, and watching a movie. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, so she hurried to the front door. She could hear Toby meowing inside. He always did that when she got home. At first, it worried her, but she soon realized there was nothing wrong, he just meows, then runs to the couch to wait for her. Today, however, he was being a bit strange. Instead of running to the couch, he came up to her, circled around her legs, then ran towards her bedroom. "Toby? Why are you doing that?" she whispered as she followed the cat. As she walked into the bedroom, she noticed something shimmering on her pillow. When she walked closer, she saw that it was a gold, heart-shaped necklace. Not a Valentine's Day sort of heart, no, this was shaped like a real, human heart. Frightened and slightly disgusted, Molly dropped the necklace onto the pillow, and picked up the envelope it had been laying on.

"What the – oh my gosh…." She said softly as she read the enclosed note:

Dearest Molly,

This is to prove to you that if I wanted to hurt you, I'd have done it a long  
time ago. This little trinket is a reminder that we all become thieves at some  
point. You're the crook who stole my heart. I still haven't decided if I want  
it back or not.

JM


End file.
